


Lucien, Ignoble Bard, and the Noble House of Fall

by ChainSmokesPens



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bards, Dragons, Fantasy, Flash Fic, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:41:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28927488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChainSmokesPens/pseuds/ChainSmokesPens
Summary: Prompt: [WP] "Come, gather round, and I shall tell you the tale of the day the dragon devoured the king..."





	Lucien, Ignoble Bard, and the Noble House of Fall

I'm Lucien, Ignoble Bard, the Worm Among the Gravel.  
I've seen a lot, and done much more, in my decades of travel.  
And if you care to listen, I'll do my best to recall,  
What brought about tragedy in the Noble House of Fall.  
But buy me another pint; my art suffers with my withdrawals.  
.  
Oh, praise the moon, I love this brew, you townsfolk make good ale,  
But enough, I'll start from the middle of this tragic tale.  
The king had just sat at his throne between his queen and son,  
His daughter was out in the garden playing in the sun.  
She didn't notice soon enough to escape the dragon's tail.  
.  
The dragon filled the court, blood-red wings shaking with ire.  
The frescos on the ceiling were licked off by amber fires.  
The dragon chewed her words, masticating on her smug.  
This next part always gets me. Please, someone refill my mug.  
With the princess in her coils, she declared her desires.  
.  
"I wish to eat your garrison, from general to scout.  
I'll leave their stations empty and their armors hollowed out.  
It's been three months since my last meal and I intend to feed."  
The king’s son shot from his throne and rebuked her for her greed.  
She swallowed him with such haste that he hadn't time to shout.  
.  
"I wish to eat your townsfolk," the dragon said quite wry.  
"I want the elders boiled and I want the children fried."  
The queen raised from her throne and said they were the peoples' guides.  
The dragon's request was denied, but that was no surprise,  
The king blinked, and, like his son, he found his wife had died.  
.  
Bring me another pint of ale, a stein, a keg, a trough.  
Bring me a rag so when I'm sick I can clean myself off.  
The next verse in this tale is one that I can't get through sober,  
So humor me and bring whatever liquor you can over.  
Until I've both imbibed and started you can keep your scoff.  
.  
"I wish to eat your daughter, and then I'll be on my way.  
But if you deny my request then I will feast for days.  
I'll pluck your people from the streets and I'll eat up every grain,  
And plant and pet and have your men march in morbid parade.  
They'll beat their drums and blow their horns and they will sing my praise,  
As my claws debone their children and with my tail wives are flayed,  
Before they too are between my teeth, hoping to ease my rage.  
But my wrath will never cease and once I've consumed every stage,  
Of living creature in this kingdom regardless of age,  
I will gorge myself on masonry from wall to central stage,  
And bring down your legacy until this palace is a glade,  
And neither the trees nor rocks will remember your name!"  
.  
"Give me your daughter, however, and no one else will die,  
But you will watch as I consume and sit there as she cries,  
Reaching for you, but you won't move, and she won't know the reason.  
With the sting of your silence your daughter will be seasoned."  
And with her final words the king knew what he had to try.  
.  
And that is why, dear townspeople, your kingdom has no queen,  
Nor prince to take up rule, and the princess hasn't been seen.  
The king's fate? Oh, I don't recall. There's not much thought to give,  
By a wurm he was dethroned and as a worm he may yet live,  
Weeping in his ale, hypnotized by its golden sheen.

**Author's Note:**

> Wanted to get away from poetry for a bit, but c'mooooooon. This one just had bard song written all over it.


End file.
